iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fan:Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story
Page needs plenty of info :IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand has written in loads of information on this page and he is just getting round to doing a poster. Brian Boy (talk) 07:29, June 12, 2016 (UTC) I would love that spin off. I hope Gutt might get a chance of reforming and the antagonist will be Captain Storm. Thanks. You can suggest this idea to Blue Sky Studios! Brian Boy (talk) 09:38, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Script : Brian, here's where you can post pictures of your script as it progresses, I can give you layout advice, potential quotes, and links to websites with guides to writing scripts. :::: Thanks, if you had google mail I'll email the script to you. Brian Boy (talk) 08:17, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Okay, here's my advice for you. You begin with the scene heading. Something like EXT. CONTINENTAL DESOLATION - SUNSET Then you write a short description paragraph describing the location, e.g 'Dust swirls around the jagged rubble and ruins of the old CONTINENT... It only needs to be 3-4 lines and short snappy sentences. Then you write 2-3 line paragraph describing the first appearing character, Scrat, as he crawls into view. Then you describe his actions as he finds his acorn near Gutts clam shell. (2-3 line paragraph again) Will continue with this, let me know if this helps :-) IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:41, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: I've done it! Thank you for the advice. And i know that you're really not an internet person but are you still OK of me emailing the script so far? Brian Boy (talk) 22:11, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Good to hear Brian. No, it probably wouldn't work for you to email the script to me, because I just wouldn't have the time to do anything on it. I also don't use the computer all day, under doctors orders for my eyes. If you are able to keep on screenshotting the script and posting them here that would probably be better for me to give you advice - you didn't seem to have any problems uploading the first picture. Maybe you can use CTRL+PRINTSCREEN instead as that has better picture quality if that's possible for you. Keep up the good work! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:22, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Aah computers strain your eyes. Oh well you'll be alright. If i were to get a screenshot of my script, how do i make it as an image? Brian Boy (talk) 08:18, July 17, 2016 (UTC) If you have Windows I believe that when you take a Printscreen it automatically saves it as a picture - a .png file I believe - in the Libaries-Pictures-Screenshots directory. If you need to change the file type to upload it on the Wiki you can resave it as a jpg or gif or whatever in Paint. If you get stuck there's a bunch of guides on websites you can look up on Google. Hope this helps, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 08:37, July 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm impressed so far Brian, that's excellent work so far! Maybe I'd recommend combining the first two Scrat paragraphs, where he appears and then eats the fish, but otherwise I've got no other changes unless you want to make any. Okay, next you do: One paragraph for where Gutt staggers out of the shell, leaving the dead body of the siren behind. Describe how serious his injuries are, but not in gruesome detail, e.g "His fur is ragged and torn out in places, he has multiple fresh scars and wounds, and his left eye is blackened and bruised." A paragraph describing his painful attempts to stagger through he shallow water. Maybe you can have a short line of dialogue where he babbles incoherently because he's in pain. E.g: GUTT (in pain) No. No... Squint... Shira...traitor...that traitor...get the mammoth...Mom... Then a paragraph as he reaches a small iceberg and falls on it unconscious, then it floats out to sea with the current. Then BEGIN TITLES over a MONTAGE of Gutt floating out at sea. END Montage with Gutt being dragged from the water by offscreen Isle Justitia guards, and FADE TO BLACK IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:07, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey presto! Brian Boy (talk) 18:39, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey presto indeed! Alright, next you've got an EXT. BLACK SCREEN, followed by the flashback voice-over of Gutt's mother (which you can copy from the quotes in the MOTS page) Then INT. ISLE JUSTITIA - ICE PRISON CELL - EVENING Describe Gutt waking up suddenly, and the layout of the cell - transparent ice walls, hexagonal basaltic columns like Devil's Causeway. Then take the lines of dialogue between Gutt and Travers when Gutt is in his cell from the MOTS quotes page. Maybe you can fill in a few more quotes between the two sections of quotes, with Gutt being angry and distant even though Travers, as an unbiased judge, is offering him a fair go in the trial. If you need help with the quotes let me know. When Travers first appears, describe his appearance. At the end of this scene, once Travers has left, maybe Gutt could have a brief standoff through the ice wall with a mammoth guard. E.g'' A mammoth guard paces in front of the cell. He pauses to look at Gutt. Gutt eyeballs him back'.'' GUTT: What are you looking at? MAMMOTH GUARD #1: What about you? Gutt silently fumes and turns his back, returning to his bench/bed.' Then DISSOLVE TO EXT. ISLE JUSTITIA - ENTRANCE WAY - MORNING and the Herd and other animals arriving at the court (which could be an extinct volcanic crater in the style of Giant's Causeway). You've already got quotes for this scene in the MOTS quotes page, you just need to fill out brief character descriptions. It's a good rule to give a character description before that character speaks their first line of dialogue. After that it's INT. ISLE JUSTITIA - CORRIDOR - MORNING as Gutt is lead in silence by the guards out to the court. Then EXT. ISLE JUSTITIA - COURT/CRATER - CONTINUOUS and describe the court in detail, with the jury animals and Travers in a judge's wig. I'll leave it there, cause it's quite a lot. Hope it helps. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) : Kiwiland. I've stopped at a part where Travers tells off Gutt for blowing a rapsberry at Manny. Oh, i sent you a new message about the director of Master of the Seas. Hope you like it =) P.S. Im watching "The Astronaut Farmer" and the scene where the rocket goes out of control is hilarious and tragically funny! Brian Boy (talk) 07:21, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: Sounds like you're making good progress! Let me know when you can upload a new script picture - I'm pumped to see what you've done! :-D ::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 06:48, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Brian, latest update looks good! Just a few recommendations: 1. Maybe have the molehog guard riding a mammoth guard? Cause a molehog is small compared to Gutt, and without the element of surprise like when Louis attacked Gutt, if Gutt wanted to escape a molehog wouldn't be able to stop him, so there should be heavy backup like a mammoth in case a prisoner rebels. 2. Elaborate on the prisoners, their species and appearances. E.g A SCARRED weasel sulks in the corner; two big SHOVEL-MOUTHS mutter to each other... Maybe Oscar, a thinner Lenny, and Zeke could cameo and have some dialogue (Lenny: I'm starving! Oscar: Shaddup, fatso! Zeke: Yeah, yeah (giggles)) 3. Maybe the bad-hair day inmate could know Gutt from long ago. Let me know what you think of my recommendations! Cheers IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 23:37, August 12, 2016 (UTC) : Hi Brian : So far so good with the script! : Just one new recommendation - you don't have to go into full detail with the court scene. Most people who go into the cinema wouldn't find it interesting if you show every witness. : Might I suggest a montage, with Gutt looking frustrated with the beurocratic proceedings, snippets of Judge Traver's dialogue? : Let me know what you think! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 03:20, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Good idea! Brian Boy (talk) 06:15, September 26, 2016 (UTC) So I've got back to doing the script and I've just made a draft copy of the document. I've also kept the other document safe and sound so that i will keep working on it even though it's the Christmas holidays. Brian Boy (talk) 17:17, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Script gallery :::: This time from now on. I'm having the script pages in a gallery. Brian Boy (talk) 09:36, July 31, 2016 (UTC) PIC_1596.jpg|Title Script8.png|Title with Page #1 Script666.png|Page #2 ScriptUpdate.png|Updated opening titles Script65.png|Page #4 Script9.png|Page #5 Script177.png|Page #6 Script32.png|Page #7 Titled77.png|Page #8 TitledU5.png|New lines Script12.png|Page #9 Script68.png|Page #10 Script78.png|Page #11 Script90.png|Page #12 Script31.png|Page #13 Script289.png|Page #14 Character redesigns : My opinion of the main characters is that we can give them new looks unlike Ice Age: Continental Drift. These redesigns can be like this: * Gutt: leafs around his body to cover his inflicted wounds, combed-down ragged fur, eyepatch on left eye like Buck, and sharpened claws. * Squint: a dark blue painted leaf around his waist, a leg peg on his back in case of leg injury, and small brass knuckles made from wood. * Raz: red-painted toe and fingernails, vines around her arms and legs, and a modified coneshell sword with ear piercings like Shira and a larger pouch after losing weight from a fish binge. * Gupta: a new decal of Skull & Bones on his back since the old design was washed up in the ocean. * Flynn: extra tattoos named "Giant Bag of Pudding" and "Pinhead" on the hips of his body with a custom waistcoat. * Silas: a green bandana and oil on the mouth of his beak with a dagger holder on his back. * Dobson: Now calling himself "Boris Dobson" brands an emo haircut and black-painted tusks while his fur is now colored brown. Comment back to see what you think. Brian Boy (talk) 10:59, July 28, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds like you've got a good idea of what the characters will look like, Brian. : May I suggest that Gutt might not need the leaves, he might think the scars are 'macho' and improve his terrifying looks. : IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : So i guess Gutt can have the same style as Squint (as he was in Ice Age 4), just a leaf around his waist with the macho scars. Brian Boy (talk) 08:29, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Future plans for script Hi Brian I was just thinking about the MOTS script, and I had an idea. When you finish the first draft of the script, why don't you send it to me so that I can edit it and make it into a second draft? Then I would send it back to you so you can finalise it and send it off to Blue Sky. You could ask Wikia permission to upload a Trelby file, if not I'll create a new public email address that you can send the script to. But let's not do any of that until the first draft is finished. Let me know what you think of my idea! Cheers, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 07:23, September 9, 2016 (UTC) : Wow that's a great idea! So how do i send it to you cos i might find it difficult trying to do so. Brian Boy (talk) 19:09, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The script needs to be finished before we think about anything else. ::I will look up how to contact Wikia and let you know how to ask if you can upload a Trelby file that I can download at my end. ::If that doesn't work I will make a new email address that I will give you, and you can send the script as an attachment. ::But none of this can happen until the first draft of the script is finished. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 18:32, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, i informed Wikia (under the name "Fandom") on Facebook. But we'll wait and see what they say and I'll try and keep up with the script since it's Back to School week. Brian Boy (talk) 20:09, September 10, 2016 (UTC) HEY! Why is this film rated PG-13? Does this also include bad words like !%#$? Note: I am censoring the "F Word". :I've given the film that rating because it's a whole new meaning to the franchise. Brian Boy (talk) 06:24, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Brian I think they might need you to answer more specifically. Does MOTS have swearing? Or is it PG-13 because of the action and dark themes instead? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:30, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :: PG-13 for intense action, disturbing behavior, mild humor, scary scenes, and mild language. I hope this answers the contributor's question. Brian Boy (talk) 07:16, September 17, 2016 (UTC) mutants why are there mutants? this is not x-men.